


Greg meet Jim

by sashet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashet/pseuds/sashet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg meets Jim - I'm not sure they are going to get along!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg meet Jim

An awkward silence fell as the tall dark haired man pushed the door open and entered the squad room. Everybody knew who he was and why he was there. More than one of them glanced in the direction of Sally Donovan before averting their gaze and trying to look busy.

Dark brown eyes took in everything with a single sweep of the uncomfortable faces and awkward body language and he knew that this was going to be one of the more difficult investigations he had, had to conduct since joining Internal Affairs. 

“Lestrade?” he asked the first officer to look him in the eye.

“Last office on the right, Sir”

He nodded his thanks and strode in the indicated direction. The glass fronted office had the words DI Lestrade etched on the door and with an almost imperceptible straightening of his stance he rapped on the glass.

A worn, tired looking, grey haired man glanced up from the file he’d been reading. With a resigned air he waved the younger man in and rose to great him. Lestrade paused with his hand extended as his own face looked back at him.

“DI Jim Marquez” the man who could so easily have been his younger self said, “Now why don’t you tell me all about this Sherlock Homes is a fraud bollocks?”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let the Rupert Graves Birthday Collection go past without throwing my hat into the ring.  
> Just thought these two should share a scene.
> 
> I'm assuming that those who read this know where Jim Marquez comes from!  
> (If not then please ask)
> 
> Oh...and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the main man...the lovely Mr. Rupert Graves


End file.
